Seventh Year Wonders~^~
by Elizabeth A.Green
Summary: Harry,Hermione and Ron are in their final year at Hogwarts.There's a weird new girl there, and even weirder, things start going wrong when she arrives.Now they've gotta find a way to duke it out with the Dark Faerie herself!
1. Default Chapter Title

It was what the witches and wizards at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry considered a "normal" day. "Just another Wednesday, another BORING Wednesday." Ron Weasley said as he and his two other best friends; world-famous Harry Potter and booksmart Hermione Granger sat down. "I don't think it's quite normal Ron you-" "All right, all right! I don't need to hear it this early in the morning."Ron said yawning and grabbing some breakfast. Hermione sighed.  
"So,Quidditch tonight right?" Ron asked. "Huh? Yeah." Said Harry, who hadn't said a word since they'd gotten up, almost an hour ago. "What's with you today? You're usually thinking of some harebrained scheme by now!" Ron asked. "Just tired."Harry insisited. "OK, whatever you say Harry."Ron sighed.   
"Ron, you shouldn't pester him,really you shouldn't. He was up late last night!"Hermione said, looking up from her Transfiguration book. "Haven't you finished that book yet?"Ron asked."I'm rereading Ron, if that's OK by you." She snapped and turned her back to them. Very suddenly, Dumbledore spoke to all the Gryffindor seventh years, who were all in one section of the table. "This is a new transfer student considering some students have dropped out of their magical teachings. Her name is Cassidy James, please make her feel at home." Dumbledore walked away to finish eating with the other teachers."Don't you think it's weird that a transfer student is coming in almost the middle of the year?"Harry asked Hermione, considering Ron probably wouldn't be interested.   
"Hm?"Hermione asked."Don't you think its odd that a transfer student is coming in almost the middle of the year?"Harry repeated."Yeah, now that you mention it, it is a little strange.I mean, its never come up in all the years we've been here!" "We shouldn't be too concerned, she's kind of cute!"Harry said smiling. Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder. "BOYS" she thought to herself.  
_____________________________________  
"I told you it was just another boring day! All we have that's special today is that we have double Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws!" Ron huffed as they went down towards Hagrid's hut. "Ron, for one thing we got a new student and another is Gryffindor is playing Ravenclaw tonight,where have you been? Even I knew there was a match tonight!" "Would you guys stop mentioning Ravenclaw?It's really getting to me."Harry said,kicking a rock."Why shouldn't we?"Hermione asked,also kicking a rock,flying farther than Harry's."Good kick...oh,because." "HARRY."Ron and Hermione chorused. "Nothing!Is this Beat-Up-On-Harry Day or something?" "No,not at all,we're just curious why you're being so quiet today!" Hermione said,placing a hand on his shoulder."Get off,get off!"Harry said,shoving them away and running towards Hagrid's.  
Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and stared after him."What did we SAY to him?" "Must be hormones talking." Ron remarked simply,walking on.   
___________________________________  
  
"Ok,today we're jus' gonna review wha' we've gone over." Hagrid said, dragging a stack of parchment from his hut."Oh goody."Ron muttered under his breath."Shut up, we've got to talk to Harry!"Hermione said, poking him sharply in the ribs."OW!"Ron yelped out loud."wOWey we're going to have fun today."Ron said, flushing deep red.Hermione swallowed a giggle. "Uh.....anyhoo,back 'ter business then..."Hagrid trailed on, leaving Hermione behind."Can anyone tell me what the main resource the Flibergade gives?Perspotonus Glatomus, any fool knows that! Hermione thought,but just as she was raising her hand,a voice rang out:"Perspotonus Glatomus!" Hermione turned around to look at the speaker,it was Cassidy James.  
"B-b-but I knew the answer!" She protested to Ron on the way back to the castle."A lot of people know answers to things Hermione, you're not the only genius in the world!" He told her; sort of the way you'd explain something to a preschooler."But I knew it!"Hermione stomped her foot."We know,we know."  
When they reached the steps leading to the Great Hall, there were little knots of people standing around and chatting like always;but something about the groups caught Hermione's eye. There, almost dead-center was Cassidy James and....Harry Potter? "Oh no, oh man!" "What, what is it?"Ron asked in concern."No time to explain!" Hermione shouted as she grabbed his arm and sprinted towards the entrace. It had rained earlier last night and the grounds were still slippery,but Hermione didn't care. Suddenly she lost her footing and fell, face-first in mud, sliding along with Ron still behind her."AHHH!"The screamed in unison as they skidded to a halt, half covered in mud. They looked up into Harry's and Cassidy's faces."Um...hi guys! A little help here?"Ron said as Harry helped him up.Hermione just stayed put, and toyed with the grass in the mud. "What are you guys doing?Trying out for mud wrestling?"Harry joked,while Cassidy helped Hermione up,against her will of course.Hermione blushed and wrung out her hair with her wand,which was also covered in mud.   
"Neat trick,where'd you learn that?"Cassidy asked."Um.....Hermione faltered.She'd probably never met a stranger girl in her life; coal-black hair,(blacker than Harry's) dark brown eyes that seemed to eerily glow a bright violet and if Hermione didn't know any better (since the dress code at Hogwarts was black robes,)she'd guess her wardrobe was black.   
"Um.....it's just a trick I picked up from a book."She tried to smile,but there was something about this girl, and Hermione Granger was determined to find out what.   
It was late,extremely late and Hermione knew it. But she just HAD to finish this Dark Arts paper otherwise....well you know what happens when you don't turn in homework.And plus, this IS Hermione Granger we're talking about here. She scanned the library and strolled into the section entitled 'Dark Arts.' "Why they have it all the way over here is SUCH an inconvenience!"Hermione muttered to herself, slowly looking from book to book to find the one she was looking for."Humph! It isn't here,well that's just PEACHY!"Hermione huffed, sitting herself back down. She thought for a second, and then it hit her."The RECORD!Of course, why didn't I think of it before?"Hermione said,getting up and trying not to make any noise as she crept towards Madame Pince's desk.She swiftly snatched the parchment dotted and crossed with blue ink back to the table. She scanned it to see if the book she was searching for was available through any means. "Dark Arts and Lords" by Ghename Lordstein was checked out by....."Cassidy James?"She asked herself.But she wasn't in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class,or any of her other classes.Which was incredibly strange because all Gryffindors had the same schedule.....except when they had different classes! "This is really weird."Hermione said to herself, and finished her work.  
_____________________________________  
Sunlight streamed in through her bed hangings as she awoke."What time is it?"She asked someone, not knowing if someone was actually there."Hello, the time is 7:30 on Thursday morning.Anything else?" Said a chipper American accent, pulling open the hangings. "Do you do this to everyone?" Hermione asked groggily and turning over. "Nope,just you.I really like your friend Harry, he's really.....erm, nice." This caught Hermione's attention as she stifled a yawn and stretched. "You're not the first person I've known that likes Harry, he seems to get more attractive every year." She stopped and smiled to herself and then shook it off and dressed in her black robes. "Are you suggesting that I might like him?"Cassidy asked. "Maybe, maybe not." Hermione said, gathering her books like she did every morning and met Harry and Ron in the Common Room to go to breakfast.   
  
"Interesting night I had last night,VERY interesting."Hermione said pointedly,hinting she needed to talk to them A.S.A.P. But they never got a chance to before morning classes started. Professor Dumbledore annouced when the next Hogsmeade trip would be.Hermione groaned and knew she'd never get a word in.She was really in a bad mood and she didn't even mention that today in Charms they'd actually do something interesting.  
"Yo, um.....Herm, aren't you supposed to say something?"Harry asked."  
WHAT?"Hermione snapped.   
"Whoa, slow it down there Lizard Lady, no need to bite his head off" Ron said,"We know you were probably up late last night."   
Hermione sighed. Guys are completely hopeless.   
______________________________  
  
"Today we'll be starting our Curse unit, please take out your wands and books!" Professor Flitwick said, turning to the class. A few weak groans could be heard.   
"Harry!" Hermione hissed.  
Harry didn't turn around, he was copying something down.  
"HARRY!"Hermione whispered.   
"What?"He asked, not looking up from his notes.   
"Look, I've really got to talk to you and Ron!"  
"Why?"  
Because something really weird is-"  
"Miss Granger, Mr.Potter!" "Is there a reason why you should be talking?"   
" You both know the rules, I'm afraid I'll have to give you detention" Flitwick said, "You too Mr.Weasley and Miss Brown. NO TALKING." Hermione turned red as tears sprang to her eyes. She'd only gotten a detention one other time in her life! This wasn't fair! "Meet me here at 5:00 and bring nothing. I'll decide your punishment." Flitwick said to them as the bell rang.   
"I can't believe it! I got detention! This is really all your fault Harry!" Hermione said as they sat down for dinner later that evening.   
"My fault? It's not my fault! It's yours!"  
"Yours!"  
"No,yours!"  
"YOURS!"  
"YOURS!  
"YOURS TIMES INFINITY!"  
"........YOUR FAULT!"  
"Guys, guys! As much as I LOVE to watch you fight, you can't argue that well. Therefore, it's only fair to say it's Hermione's fault." Ron declared,siding with Harry of course.  
"That's IT! You're both getting it!" Harry and Ron exchanged a tired look. Hermione grabbed her spoon and loaded it with mashed potatoes and flung it at Ron's head. He ducked and it hit Parvati on the side of her face. "OOOH who did that?" She squealed, doing some sort of karate move to block any unidentified flying food and toppled backwards into Malfoy. Hermione covered her face,not daring to look. Ron, who has the worst timing for things like these, hurled a bunch of peas at him and shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!" "Oh dear, oh dear! This can't mean good, can it?" Hermione shouted to Ron, but he was busy. No one noticed Professor Snape(out of all the professors, it had to be him) creep up behind Gryffindor's table. "Well, well. What do we have here?" He said in his most greasiest,foulest, poisenous,softest and evilest voice. Everything went dead silent in next to five seconds. "Hmm, first of all, I should think seventy-five points from Gryffindor" Many students groaned,"And detentions for Potter,Weasley and.....Granger." He grinned maliciously and stalked away. Hermione burst into tears. "TWO DETENTIONS IN ONE DAY!" She sobbed, as Ron burst out laughing.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

"Hermione, it's not the end of the world! I mean, I've had more than enough detentions and look how I turned out!" Hermione sobbed even harder. "I never want to talk to you again Harry Potter!" Hermione said and ran up to Gryffindor Common Room.   
"I'll go talk to her, I seem to know her best." Cassidy replied and Harry jumped.   
"Oh really?" "We've known Hermione for seven years and you've known her for two days." Ron said, as though it was the craziest thing he'd ever heard of.   
"I know much more about her than you seem to." She said as she walked off. "She likes me!" Ron said staring after her.  
__________________________  
" It's 5:00, we'd better go." The evening shadows danced through the hallways and splashed through the walls like the waves of an ocean as Harry and Ron walked to the Charms corridor. Hermione and Lavander were already there talking with Professor Flitwick. "Ahh, here they are now." Flitwick said looking at them in a serious way. "As though talking is the most serious offense!" Harry whispered, he looked at Hermione who didn't look up from staring at her shoes. "You're punishments are not too difficult, but the only catch is you can't use any sort of magic." Flitwick squeaked as Harry groaned loudly."Since you've just volunteered yourself,Mr.Potter, you and Miss Granger may clean the trophey room." "Oh man! Professor, it's not that I'm objecting to cleaning the trophey room, but can't I clean it with someone OTHER than her?" "Sorry Potter,   
I chose the detention." Ron snickered and Harry punched him in the shoulder. "And Weasley and Brown will be cleaning all the offices on this floor." "BUT THAT'S NOT FA-" Harry stepped on his foot to silence Ron from protesting. Flitwick waved them off and sent them to work.   
___________________________________  
"So....I could see you LIKE this girl Cassidy, right?" Hermione asked, hoping it would break the ice.  
"What made you think of that?"  
"I don't know, I just saw you talking to her and....."  
"Are we talking about Hermione Granger here?"  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as they approached the trophey room.  
"You never jump to conclusions!"  
"Oh Harry, it's so obvious you like her!"  
"Yeah right" Harry said,"Here, you take the right side and I'll take the left."  
"Ok" Hermione nodded,"Then who do you like?"  
"Hermione, I really need to get this done with! I still have Divination homework!"  
"Oh, of COURSE you do Harry. I believe you." Hermione said tauntingly.  
"Shut up!" Harry said turning red and started polishing the trophies.  
They worked in silence for a bit until Hermione couldn't take it anymore and blurted, "C'mon Har! I'm your best friend, I'd never tell anyone!"  
"You might not like who I tell you." He said,taking some more soap.  
"Please!"  
"Lemme think this one through......" He paused,"NO!"  
"Oh fine, I'll just ask.....LAVANDER?"  
"Nope."  
"Cho Chang?"  
"I DID, at one point.But now I don't."  
"Parvati?"  
"NO WAY!"  
"That girl Hannah you asked the the fifth year dance?"  
"No."  
"Ginny?"  
"She's like three or four years younger than me Hermione!"  
"Cassidy?"  
"You mean the Witch of Darkness?"  
"Katie Bell?"  
"Nuh-uh."  
"Angelina?"  
"Angela?"  
"Nope."  
"GODAMMIT Harry, who do you like?"  
"Told you I'd never tell!"  
"Alright, but if you tell Ron you have to tell me!"  
"Well DUH." Harry said dryly.  
"What award are you polishing?" Hermione asked after another long silence  
"Mine, I think."  
"I didn't know it was kept in here."  
"Yeah, me neither."  
  
A sudden cold, chilling breeze swept through the room and all the candles went out.   
"Whoa, this is weird."  
"Yeah,no fooling!" Hermione said.  
A unearthly, chilling song filtered through the door.  
"Ok, now I'm officially freaked out!" Hermione wimpered.  
"Why didn't I bring my wand?" Harry asked himself, kicking a bottle of polish across the room.  
"Um...we weren't supposed to?" Hermione said dryly.  
Harry laughed as he pictured Hermione rolling her eyes.   
Suddenly, the song stopped. The trophies all started glowing and vibrating and humming.   
"Uh, um....why's it doing that?" Hermione said, shivering.   
"'Dunno!" Harry said.  
"Maybe we're having an out-of-body experience, or we're witnessing a phenomenon or........."Harry was cut off as the trophies came crashing down. On them.  
____________________________________  
I'll leave you in suspense! Please R/R!  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. Cassidy James belongs to moi`.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
